Life's To Short
by annathewolf27
Summary: A sword is a little to fast, a little to sharp, and a little to cold. (Frozen, alternate ending.)


The world stilled, I was alone, alone, alone. The ground beneath me was hard and cold, although I couldn't feel it. The cold never bothered me anyway, I mocked. The pain in my chest blocked out everything, everything but the one sentence that just ruined me. The sentence that just broke me, bruised me. _Your sister is dead, because of you! It_ bounced around in my head, echoing, repeating.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go._

I could hear his sword. The long scratching noise as he slowly drew it from its pocket. I heard it in his hand, as he tossed it once, twice, three times to get a good grip. I heard it slice the wind as it was drawn back, like a spring. I shut my eyes, awaiting what I deserved, my mantra repeating in my head, over the words that had been scorched there, over the words that caused my world to come to a screeching halt. Conceal, don't feel.

_When all thoughs shadows almost killed your light._

I could see her, playing in the snow. So young, so innocent, so _alive._ A painful reminder hit me like a speeding bullet. I never did build that snowman. I felt one single tear slide down my face, just before I heard the sword start its plummet to earth.

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone._

I shut my eyes, accepting my fate. I waited, waited for the sharp metal to come crashing down to my body, through my skin, through my bones, through the _ice. It_ never came. I peeled my eyes opened, and slowly turned my head around, in hopes to find he was only waiting. I retreat doing so.

_but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Tonight._

The word tumbled uselessly from my lips, floating into the calmness of the fjord.

"Anna!" She swayed, once twice, then fell, down, down, down into my arms. She was laying there, breathing heavily, so very heavily. Hans was tackled to the ground by Sven, who violently tossed him into the air. I looked back to my sister, laying, _dying, _in my arms.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

I gently cradled her face. It was warm, so warm. She was saved from the ice, but not from the blade. She smiled weakly up at me, her eyes looking sad. She grabbed my left hand and set it gently on her heart.

"You were my act of true love." She whispered. I nodded tears escaping my eyes faster than I could count.

_you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

Her breath was shallow, her eyes were dull. I lifted her onto my lap and leaned into her ear, to whisper a question I had ment to answer myself for years. My lips trembled, and my breath shook. My words were stutters, but clear to Anna.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

_come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and sound._

She nodded, slowly, sadly, painfully. Her eyes were drifting shut, and the danger of losing her became to real to bear. I layed my hand on the open wound on her stomach. To deep, to long, and all to unforgiving. There was no help to come. I knew, oh I knew, she was waiting, waiting for the sweet kiss of death.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. _

Her body trembled, her breath was soft but raged. One thing prevailed, one thing remained strong. Her hand, pressing mine to her chest, above her heart. She was warm, something I always loved about her. I was cold, very cold. I was numb from all the years of being away from her, away from my _Sun._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

"I've always loved how warm you were. How warm you are." I whispered into her ear. She nodded and gripped on to my other hand, that hand been trying to slow the flow of blood. I knew it was hopeless. I pulled her close to me, her fragile frame pressed against me.

_Hold on to this lulaby, even when the musics gone, gone._

"I love you. I forgot to tell you that, you know." Anna whimpered.

"I know. I knew, I always knew, I was so cold, I never even, said that to you. Your my sister, who I, I love with all of my heart, and I, I didn't show that to you." I whispered. I knew she knew. But I said it anyway.

"I love you."

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

I felt her grip tighten even more, as if she was trying to hold onto me. Trying to stay alive.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you." She said. Her voice was hardy auditable anymore.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I did this. This was my fault. I didn't want you getting hurt, and look what happened?" I cried. I gently set my noes on her shoulder. She raised a hand to the top of my head, and then to the back of my neck. She pulled me forward, wrapping me in the best hug she could muster.

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now._

I returned the embrace, then slid Anna onto my lap, where she held into my hand and looked at the sky. She smiled, at the clouds, at the snow, at the wind. She laughed, at the irony, at the joy, the joy of finally having her sister back. She sighed, in relief, relief that she knew it was ending. She looked at me, and I saw it in her eyes, just before she looked way.

_Come morning light,_

"I love you." I whispered. It was soft. Only for her, for her ears, for her heart, for her aching lonely heart.

"I'll build us a snowman. I promise." Her eyes glossed over. I shut them.

"He'll like warm hugs, just like you." Her breath was slowing.

"I'll name him Olaf." Her lips parted, and one last breath crystallized in the cold air before disappearing, none others dared to follow.

"I love you." I repeated.

_you and I'll be safe, and, sound._


End file.
